Perseverance
by Joy-girl
Summary: Perseverance is the key. Enough pressure, training, and overall nagging can do wonders for the acquisition of one's goals. So why wasn't it working for him? [Sasusaku Month]


Hey, look! I'm late for the late prompt! Get it? Get it?

Originally, this was made for the 'Late' prompt – at least more obviously so. As I wrote it, it kind of changed itself and I felt like the original main part of the plot for the prompt just didn't fit anymore. But it was still made from the prompt, so I had a hard time choosing where I should put it.

Anyhoo, oddly enough, I wrote this shortly after I made a tumblr update of, "I might not be updating very often lately because blah blah blah"

Aaaand then I felt bad, so I thought I would give it a go, and tada!

Soundtrack note: I was listening to "Tenderness and Warmth" from the Soredemo Sekai Utsukushii Soundtrack for the second half of the fic.

Enjoy!

**Perseverance**

Perseverance is the key. Enough pressure, training, and overall nagging can do wonders for the acquisition of one's goals. Naruto excelled in this strategy. It's how he won over friends, became the Hokage, and got Hinata to let them have a dog. At least, those were the examples he gave to Sasuke.

For better or worse, Sasuke Uchiha is not Naruto. He does not do nagging or bothering – at least not intentionally (because he has certainly_ bothered_ people before). But when his usual tactics – actually listening, some vague form of acknowledging and overall presence – didn't work, he thought he would give the persistence angle a try.

It started small, with flowers being sent to the office everyday (Because she was there more often than she was home). He invited her to go shopping with him, to train together, even going so far as walking her to and from work. Eventually, he grew tired of dancing around the subject and one night asked her out on a date after he had walked her home. She had frozen, key halfway in the lock. Her body shook once and she slowly turned. She looked him over, studying his relaxed posture. She must have seen something she didn't like, because the next words out of her mouth were a decidedly negative response, "No." She politely thanked him for walking her home, and then less politely closed the door in his face when she was in her apartment.

After burning down some trees, Sasuke decided that perseverance was not meant to be a one-time thing. If he was going to do it, he was going to be better than Naruto (but less annoying.)

And so, the routine began. Every night, he would wait outside the hospital for her. He would walk her home, sometimes she talked about her day, sometimes she said nothing and neither did he. When they reached her door, he would ask her to dinner, and she would respond with a firm no. The inflection did vary. Sometimes it was an angry, but firm "No, Sasuke." Other times, when she was tired, frustrated, and annoyed, "No!" Sometimes she would change it up a bit and answer, "Yeah, sure, Sasuke, when Kakashi is on time for a meeting." Or, "I'll date you when Tonton flies."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he appreciated or loathed those answers.

At one point, Sasuke nearly set Shikamaru's head on fire because he suggested that Sasuke just needed to get laid. It was at that moment, Naruto decided it was high time for he and Sasuke to have a 'guys night out.' Naruto closed the Hokage's office for the day, dragged Sasuke by his arm to his favorite bar, and plopped a shot of rum on the counter in front of him, ordering him to drink up and get good and wasted.

It took the whole day, but Sasuke Uchiha did eventually get piss ass drunk. A piss ass drunk Sasuke is quite the angry whiny piss ass drunk Sasuke, as a similarly drunken Naruto noted.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot."

"Yeah, sure, I'm the idiot. You're the bastard who… who… what did you do again?"

"I didn't do shit!" Sasuke slammed the half empty glass of whisky on the table. Drops of liquid splashed against the glass, some drops not making it back into the cup. Naruto definitely wasn't drunk enough to let that comment pass without an exaggerated raise of his eyebrow. "Not recently, anyway." Sasuke amended. "Nothing but ask Sakura out. Why won't she just give in and say yes, dammit! What does she want me to do? I keep asking her. Your nagging strategy is shit, fuckwad."

"My what?" Naruto blinked owlishly at Sasuke. His alcohol hazed brain slowly picked apart Sasuke's rant, "My what? What are you talking about, bastard? Are you trying to be like me?"

"Hell, no!" And then something came tumbling out of his mouth that he would forever regret, "Maybe she would go out with me if I was more like you." The sheer and utter horror and shock that took over his face suggested that he did not know he thought that, let alone consciously them enough to say those words.

To his credit, Naruto didn't make fun of him, didn't rub it in his face. He smirked and allowed himself to puff out his chest, the younger part of him relishing in just how far he's come for his rival to admit that – while that same part of him wept for his friend. It was enough to sober him. "Ne, bastard, have you tried asking her?"

"That's what I'm saying, shitbrains. You yell at me for not listening. I keep asking her o-"

"Ask her why she keeps saying no. Have you tried that?"

Because… because… his alcohol riddled brain tried to come up with a brilliant comeback because _of course_ he'd thought of something so simple. Unfortunately, his honest brain could only come up with '_I'm afraid of her_ answer' and as he had already let one horribly regretful phrase slip through his lips, he kept his lips sealed.

The question still haunted him.

And three nights after the drunken episode, Sasuke finds himself at his limit. After their routine walk home; Sasuke poises the question to Sakura.

Sakura's reaction is quite reminiscent of the first time he asked her out.

He waits patiently, fists shoved in his pocket. Rain drips from a few raven locks on the right side of his head where the umbrella hadn't been enough to cover the both of them (He had been so distracted and eager to ask the question he forgot it was rainy season.)

"Sakura." But let's be honest, Sasuke may sometimes have a willingness to wait and plan – but other times he's as impatient as Naruto.

Sakura finally turns around. "Because…" She starts and pauses.

"Because is not an answer." Sasuke snaps. He is not feeling very perseverant and patient tonight.

Sakura's lips thin and her eyes flash. Sasuke realizes he's getting a little better at reading her again, because he is able to see a mix of anger, frustration, confusion, and an emotion he recognized all too well – fear. "Because I don't want to!"

"Why not?" He pushes, his voice sounding akin to a wounded animal.

"I don't trust you." She blurts. He can tell that she does not mean to say those exact words by the way her entire face scrunches.

Sasuke supposes that after everything, he deserves that answer. His shoulders draw up and his body tenses. It is frustrating. He isn't expecting instant forgiveness and understanding, and he damn well knows he deserved a lot more than he got, but what does he have to do to get her to trust him again? To give him a chance? Was it even possible? He ran a hand through his hair as he voices the questions. His words sound tired and defeated. This perseverance tactic is not his thing, he decides then. It is better to retreat and let people come to him when they are ready. Just because it works for Naruto, does not mean it will work for him.

So when Sakura doesn't answer, her green eyes wide and eyes staring far off, Sasuke thinks that now would be a great time to return to his old ways before he gets the answer he is dreading.

With an agitated 'ch' Sasuke spins around and walks home in the rain.

It is weird to not pick her up the next night. Sasuke is a man of routine. Despite how much he enjoys his alone time and for just how long it had been his previous routine unless otherwise forced, he is finding it harder to get back into – and it isn't just because he has been walking Sakura home for so long that he needs time to adjust.

If he is honest with himself, it is because he enjoys her company. When she isn't too exhausted to speak to another human being, he finds her chatter soothing. It makes him feel human, important, and alive. He looked forward to nights. He also found he had less nightmares when he started walking her home. Even on nights when she is too tired to do anything but acknowledge his presence, the peace and satisfaction he gets from seeing her home safely is all the same.

But he had gotten used to being alone once before, he can do it again.

At least, that's what he tells himself as he lay in bed wide awake – going to bed early for the first time in a long while. He turns his head to look at the clock. It is ten o'clock, an hour after he would normally pick her up. She should be home by now.

Sasuke closes his eyes, but there isn't a trace of sleep to be found. With frustrated groan, Sasuke rolls out of bed. He takes a deep, relaxing breath. There are more productive things to do than lay around trying to sleep. He throws on a shirt and pants, straps on some kunai, and heads out the door.

It is raining – which isn't a surprise this time. What is a surprise is how when he wasn't paying attention, his feet automatically directed him to the hospital. It bothers him how he didn't even notice he wasn't going where he'd originally intended until he saw the looming shadow of the medical building just because he this route is so comfortable.

Despite the facility being open all night, there aren't many people around. Between the current peace era and the rain, the area is clear of life.

…Except for a familiar umbrella being held over a petite shadowed body near the building.

Sasuke falters, torn between the need to scold and the need to run – but it is too late either way. The umbrella is moving towards him. He waits for her to come to him this time. He realizes when her angry stomping turns into hurried steps that he might seem a bit pathetic, coming this way with no umbrella and slightly shivering in the rain.

It is a long wait until she finally stops before him, offering an umbrella out to him. "You're late." She says simply. Her pink lips were curl up at the ends. Amusement and fondness make her eyes glow more than usual.

Sasuke imagines the heat from his cheeks and ears are from the rain when he snatches the umbrella from her hands.

The trip back is silent. It is an odd mixture of tense and contentment. He feels that someone should say something, but it doesn't need to be said right now. Perhaps he should apologize. For what? _For everything maybe_. Outside, he makes an effort to not show the scowl he is making on the inside. How many times would he have to keep apologizing? He was in the wrong a lot in the past, but it's gets so _tiring_.

That's right, he thinks, he was rather tired.

They reach the entry way of her home and they both stand there awkwardly for a moment before Sasuke shifts, turning to make his way home now that he had mostly completed his routine.

"Wait." Her voice stops him, but he doesn't turn around. The rain falls harder against the front half of his umbrella. "Ask me again."

He turns this time, his eyes widening. The pitter patter of the rain fades off into the background. It is only Sakura before him. Her green eyes are shining and her lips are pressed together. "Ask me again." She repeats. Sasuke is confused, unsure of what she is up to despite her seemingly direct request. He wants more from her. So instead of asking for more, he remains silent. He watches her under his still raised umbrella, willing her to continue. When he doesn't answer, she begins to fidget, her gaze focusing on cement floor to her right. "I thought about what you asked – about what you wanted from me and what you should do. Truthfully, I don't really know what I wanted from you. You're trying to change and be more open and I know you regret a lot of what you did." She pauses to take a deep breath before continuing, "I said I didn't trust you, but that's only partly right." She glances up once, then back down, "I'm also afraid - afraid of repeating the past and afraid of you leaving again."

Sasuke opens his mouth, ready to spout out assurances and denials, but she still has more to say, "But I know that just avoiding the issues won't help any. Time can only do so much. It's my turn to put in a little effort. Plus," A wry, resigned smile graces her lips, "it's not like I ever really stopped." She doesn't elaborate further, but she doesn't have to. Sakura finally looks up, the smile still on her face. "So ask me again."

Sasuke can feel himself relaxing. There is a rare tug at his lips. When he speaks, his voice is soft and smooth, "Sakura Haruno, would you join me for dinner tomorrow?"

She says yes.


End file.
